Right Here
by MusicLoveNiley
Summary: A Oneshot. Nick and Miley were separated 3 years ago but Nick promises to come back. Will he go back to California to see Miley? Or will he stay in New York with his family? R&R! :D


**AN: Hey! Long time no update!! lol This oneshot is for a contest on YouTube but I wanted to upload it on here, too. So i did! lol anyways i hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**Right Here**

_**Three Years Ago**_

"Nick, I love you so, so much." We cuddled on the blanket Nick had set out for our date. I scooted closer to his chest and looked up, staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Miley." He explored my oceanic eyes and finally leaned his head towards mine closing the gap between our love-thirsty lips...

_**One Week Later**_

I tried to take in the news as calmly as I could, but it just wasn't possible. "I'm so sorry, Miley." He wiped my tears as they just kept flowing out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Once I pulled away we were back into a sad, yet loving embrace.

"P-pro-mise me you'll-you'll come back r-right when you turn eight-eighteen?" I asked the love of my life. We were only 15 at the time, but our connection was just so strong. We were meant to be, and everyone knew it.

"Mi, I promise." He gave me a short, sweet kiss and continued, "I promise I'll come back." He tried to comfort me as much as he could. "I promise," he whispered and repeated several more times before his mom and dad called him over to get on a plane and move to the other side of the country. "I love you, Miley. Never forget that." He left me with a passionate kiss and a broken heart. I would have to wait three whole years before my heart could be healed.

"Bye Nick!" I shouted as he caught up with his parents. "I love you!" He turned towards me before he left to get on the plane. We locked eyes for a short second and he gave me a warm smile, attempting to make me feel better.

I knew I wouldn't feel better for the next three years though. I had a long ways to go...

_**Present (About Three Years From When Nick Left)**_

September 16th. It was finally the day Nick turns 18. I don't know how he was dealing with school and such, but all I cared was that he was coming back. For me. Just for me!

My mom and dad knew about this. They knew how upset I was when Nick said he was moving. They knew that Nick was coming back when he turned 18. They knew he loved me, and I loved him.

_**One Week Later**_

"Mom," I ran into her arms. She rubbed my back.

"Shh, Miley. He'll come back sweetie. I know he will," my mom comforted me.

"But Mom!" I shouted/cried. "He said he'd come back right when he turned 18! Right when he was a legal adult! He promised me, Mom! He promised me!" I cried everything out.

_**Nick's POV**_

_**Nick's 18th birthday. September 16th.**_

"Wake up, birthday boy!" my mom shook me awake.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"Come on! Get up! You've got a long day ahead of you!" she yelled with that motherly tone. I did have a long day ahead of me. I was flying back go LA for Miley. I was finally a legal adult, so I was technically allowed to do whatever I wanted to.

My parents didn't think that.

I walked downstairs after my mom woke me up in a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. "What's for breakfast?" I walked up to the counter and rested my elbows on it.

"Pancakes," my mom replied as she flipped the last pancake.

"Mom?" I was going to ask her about going back to LA.

"Yes, Nick?"

"You remember M-Miley? Right?" It hurt to say her name.

"Of course, Nick. She was that girl you were with when we moved." That's what she thought of Miley? A little harsh, Mom.

"Yeah, her," I paused, "Miley." I smiled at the sound of her name.

"What about her?"

"Well, you know, now I'm 18, s-so can I, um..." I was nervous. "Can I move back to LA?" I spit out.

"What was that, Nick?" I was pretty sure she heard me the first time.

"Can I... Move back to LA?"

Mom's face turned stern. Suddenly I feared she'd say no. "Of course not, Nick! You're still in school! You can't move back to LA!" she yelled. I guess I was right.

_**One Week Later**_

I was still in New York. Still across the country. Still no Miley. Mom just wouldn't budge! I begged her and begged her! But no! "You're in school!" she'd say.

I was determined to get back to LA though. I wouldn't let Miley down. That's when I made the decision. Run away.

My dad was hardly ever home, so I don't think he even knew I wanted to go back to LA. He would be my source of money. Now if I could just see him. Go to his office. Something.

I grabbed my car keys and headed towards my car when Mom shouted, "Nick!? Where are you going!?"

I stopped in my tracks. "I'm going to Dad's office!" I shouted back to her. "Don't mind me!" and with that I got in my car and drove to Dad.

_**At Dad's Office**_

I walked into Dad's office. I stood in the doorway, silently. After several seconds I spoke up, "Dad?" His head popped up from his computer looking at me with a surprised look.

"Nick?"

"Yeah... Um Dad?" I started. "Could I have a few hundred bucks?" I immediately gave him a reason so he wouldn't question me, "It's for this school trip. Ya know? Like a senior trip? To celebrate out last year of high school together..."

"Of course, Son!" I was relieved. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his billfold revealing several hundred dollar bills.

"Whoa... I didn't know you had that kind of money in your pocket, Dad..."

"Well it's always good to have some extra bills for the times in need." He looked up at me, "Like now. How much do you need?"

Shit. I forgot to look at the prices of the tickets. "Uh... 500," I guessed.

"Well, I'll give you an extra hundred, just in case." He smiled and handed me the money.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it." I gave him a one arm hug and said goodbye then off to the airport.

_**At the Airport**_

"I need the next flight to Los Angeles," I told the ticketing agent.

"The closest flight you could catch is leaving tomorrow."

I sighed, "Alright. I'll take it."

"Okay, sir. You're total price for the ticket is $392. This will include a tick to Denver, Colorado, and then from there you will take a plane to LA."

"Great!" I said excitedly. I handed her four one-hundred dollar bills, and she gladly handed me the tickets.

_**The Next Day**_

I was one week and one day late for going back to Miley. I had already broken my promise, but once I get there, we'll be the young and crazy, in love teenagers we were three years ago.

"Boarding flight 287 to Denver, Colorado." That was my flight. I ran up out of my seat and handed my ticket to the boarding attendant. I was finally on my way to seeing Miley again.

_**One Week and One Day After Nick's 18th Birthday**_

I was waiting to board my flight. I was finally gonna see Miley! I walked onto the plane, stored my bags in the above compartment, and sat down. "This flight will be a total of 57 minutes," the stewardess said and continued showing all of the safety procedures.

This flight may have only been an hour, but it felt like forever! I had a place to go! A person to see!

When we finally landed, I immediately pushed through the crowds in the airport and got myself a rental car at the rental place. I figured Miley probably lived in the same house, so I drove myself there. Everything was so familiar. It's like I could remember every street name, every shop, every house. This place hadn't changed much since I was last here. Finally, I arrived at the Cyrus house. I pulled up in the familiar drive and made my way up to the door. I rang the doorbell. The door swung open to see a familiar blond, middle aged woman. "Mrs. Cyrus!"

_**Miley's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard the doorbell ring. "Mom! Someone's at the door!" I shouted.

"Okay!" she ran towards the door and opened it revealing someone I hadn't seen for 3 years and was just crying over yesterday. He was here. He was finally here, and I couldn't believe it.

"Mrs. Cyrus!" He pulled my mom into a friendly hug then pulled away. "Is Miley here?" My mom was just as shocked as I was. She stood in the door and slowly pointed her finger towards me. "Over there, Nick." She moved out of the way letting Nick in.

By now I was on the verge of tears but I managed to hold them in. "N-Nick." I smiled and ran into his arms. Sparks I hadn't felt for what seemed like forever finally erupted throughout my body as Nick's arms wrapped around me. His hand tangled in my hair. His head in the crook of my neck. And his lips whispering into my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. I'm so sorry I didn't get here on time. I'm so sorry I had to leave." He paused, "I love you so much, Miley." He pulled away then immediately closed the space between us again. Our lips collided for the first time in three years. Tears were finally slipping out of my eyelids. I guess Nick noticed because he pulled away and asked me, "Are you okay, Miley?" He wiped a few of my tears away and looked at me with love and concern.

"Happy tears, Nick," I laughed and layed my head upon his chest, still smiling and crying.

"Good," he smiled and brought my chin up with two fingertips. He looked into my eyes and I explored his. "I love you, Miley," he told me again.

I giggled a little and wiped some more of my tears away. "I know," I smiled, "and I love you, too." We both smiled and our lips were once again connected, moving in sync with one another. Nick was finally home. I was home. And I couldn't of felt any happier.

* * *

**AN: So?? How was it? Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? REVIEW!! It was really fun for me to write but I dont think it's as good as I thought it was while i was writing it. I kinda rushed towards the end cuz i needed it to be done for a deadline, so yeahh.. But i hope you like it anyway!! REVIEW AND FAVORITE!! :D If you want anyway... but i think you should... ;)**

**-KeLsY:) AKA MusicLoveNiley**


End file.
